Pequeños detalles
by taniadh
Summary: One-Shot. Pensamientos de Emma sobre algunos detalles del peinado de Elsa con el paso del tiempo. Historia FrozenSwan/SwanIce. Ocurre en el presente en Storybrooke y avanza hacia el futuro en Arendelle.


Emma siempre había envidiado algo de las princesas Disney que veía en la televisión del orfanato rodeada de otros niños. A parte de tener una familia o alguien que luchase por estar con ellas, por supuesto. Pero era su forma de comportarse la que le llamaba la atención. Siempre tenían el pelo perfectamente cuidado y peinado, y sus manos eran un modelo de perfección. Nada parecido a ella que siempre llevaba el pelo hecho un desastre y era raro el día en el que no aparecía con alguna nueva herida (Definitivamente tenía que dejar de intentar llegar a las ramas más altas del árbol, o dejar de jugar a todos los deportes con tanto ímpetu). Con el tiempo aprendió que si todas las princesas eran tan perfectas era porque esperaban a que hiciesen todo por ellas, se limitaban a sentarse y esperar a que viniese el príncipe a rescatarlas. Y eso era lo que más le molestaba, que ella nunca sería así. En primer lugar porque sabía que si ella no luchaba por ella misma nadie lo haría pero sobre todo porque no podía dejar que su vida dependiese de otra persona. ¿Si el príncipe se rendía a mitad de camino o cambiaba de opinión la princesa tenía que quedarse dormida o encerrada en la torre para siempre? No. Quizá por eso rápidamente dejó de ver esas películas y creer en cuentos y en hadas madrinas que no existían.

Años después, aquí estaba, en Storybrooke, pueblo que había sufrido la maldición de la Reina Malvada y donde había encontrado a su familia, en primer lugar su hijo, y a sus padres, el príncipe encantador y Blancanieves. Definitivamente la vida tenía sentido del humor.

Estaba desayunando bebiendo a sorbos su café pensando en las vueltas que había dado su vida cuando vio a Elsa en frente de uno de los espejos de la casa arreglándose. Ella era una princesa de verdad, más bien una reina; y era todo lo que decían las películas que una reina debía ser. Y aún así era mucho más que todo eso. Sí, sus manos eran perfectas, su pelo siempre estaba cuidadosamente peinado en una única trenza y tenía los movimientos y la gracia de una reina. Pero también era una mujer que quería encontrar a su hermana perdida y no se rendiría hasta dar con ella. Y también era una mujer que había vivido aislada la mayor parte de su vida y aún así ahora gobernaba un reino y había aprendido a controlar sus poderes. Cuando Emma era pequeña no había películas que hablasen de la determinación de la princesa para salvarse a sí misma y tomar el control de su vida, ayudada por sus seres queridos, sí, pero no esperando a que otros decidiesen ir a salvarlas. Si las hubiese habido seguramente le hubiera gustado mucho más ver esas historias y no tendría tantos problemas para aceptar que ella misma era una princesa.

Pensaba en todo esto mientras veía como Elsa movía con habilidad sus dedos cruzando los mechones de su pelo y estiraba para fijarlo bien antes de seguir hasta conseguir su trenza habitual. Estaba completamente hipnotizada por sus movimientos, le encantaba el pelo de Elsa y ver como ésta lo peinaba, ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haberla visto nunca con otro peinado diferente, al menos fuera de la habitación. Es como si esa trenza fuese otra parte más de su vestido, era su uniforme como reina.

Elsa se fijó en la mirada de Emma a través del espejo y cuando terminó con el peinado se acercó a la otra mujer hasta poder acariciar sus mejillas y besar sus labios de forma suave y así despertarla de su ensoñación. No era la primera vez que veía a Emma quedarse embobada mirándola peinarse, algún día le preguntaría que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando la miraba así.

Emma agachó la cabeza sonriendo tímidamente por haber sido descubierta mirándola, una vez más pero se limitó a besar la mejilla de Elsa y no decir nada.

...

Emma estaba en la sala de baile de Arendelle hablando con Anna mientras esperaban la llegada de Elsa para comenzar con los asuntos reales. Era la primera vez desde que llegaron a Arendelle que iban a recibir a los diplomáticos y nobles extranjeros que quisieran hacer negocios, y aunque Elsa insistió en que Emma debía bajar con ella la escalera real como su pareja, Emma aún se estaba acostumbrando a los vestidos y zapatos de allí, sin contar que ya se había resbalado varias veces en esas dichosas escaleras (¿era necesario pulir el mármol cada día? Era como si pisaras sobre hielo) así que prefirió bajar antes y quedarse hablando con Kristoff y Anna y ahorrarle cualquier ridículo que pudiese hacer.

En un momento dado todos los murmullos de las conversaciones de su alrededor se fueron calmando hasta quedar completamente en silencio cuando el portavoz anunció la llegada de la reina. Elsa apareció unos segundos después por la puerta andando con paso firme y el mentón levantado pero regalando ligeras sonrisas a los asistentes mientras se encaminaba a su trono.

Emma nunca se acostumbraría a esa imagen, no es sólo que Elsa fuese preciosa, que lo era. Era su manera de comportarse, la forma de abrir las puertas y de caminar con el paso seguro y firme de cualquier reina. Y sin embargo si miraba en sus ojos veía la bondad que poseía, su gentileza. Y si miraba más detenidamente también podía ver esa chispa de timidez casi miedo que sentía cada vez que se enfrentaba a situaciones como esa. Emma había aprendido a reconocer esos pequeños matices en los ojos de su pareja y no dejaba de sorprenderle la entereza que Elsa mostraba incluso cuando por dentro se sentía aterrorizada.

Elsa pasó por su lado con una sonrisa más amplia, era su sonrisa personalizada para ella y Emma casi podía sentir como se le debilitaban las rodillas cada vez que la veía. La reina tomó asiento y con un discreto gesto indicó a Anna y Emma a que hicieran lo mismo. Ambas obedecieron inmediatamente muy concentradas en su tarea no queriendo causar ningún inconveniente, las dos jóvenes tenían más cosas en común de las que parecía a simple vista. Emma se sentó en el lado izquierdo de Elsa y Anna en el derecho. Aún se estaba acostumbrando a todo eso del protocolo real y sus costumbres y la verdad es que pasarse la tarde escuchando negociaciones y elogios y demás le parecía tremendamente aburrido. Pero había accedido porque no quería dejar a Elsa sola sabiendo cuanto le asustaban estas reuniones con tanta gente. Y, además, se suponía que de esa manera era como Elsa les estaba mostrando a todos los demás reinos quién sería su reina consorte así que no se quejó demasiado. En su lugar se dedicó a admirar el perfil de Elsa, sus expresiones cuando estaba deliberando algo, su sonrisa genuina cuando agradecía algún elogio o presente. Y, como no, acabó fijando su atención en su pelo. Esta vez Elsa llevaba su melena rubia suejta en un recogido bastante complejo, o eso le parecía. Era un moño formado a partir de una trenza y con todo el pelo recogido hacia un lado. Era bonito pero no parecía muy cómodo, se fijó en los laterales y vio que había algunas partes en las que el pelo estaba muy tirante aunque Elsa no había comentado nada. Tenía sentido ya que si se quería mantener el peinado y que la gravedad no hiciese su trabajo, todo debería estar muy bien sujeto. Además, no creía que en Arendelle pudiesen usar laca o algo así.

Mientras dejaba su mente divagar sobre cuestiones tan poco importantes empezó a entender poco a poco todo el significado. Elsa siempre llevaba su trenza ladeada y con apariencia descuidada aunque en realidad estaba muy pensada y ningún mechón caía donde no debía, pero sólo llevaba ese peinado cuando estaban en Storybrooke con sus padres y sus amigos. O cuando Estaban en Arendelle en alguna fiesta de allí, cuando cenaban con Kristoff y Anna o cuando tenía que escuchar algún ruego o demanda de los habitantes de Arendelle, pero cuando venía alguien extranjero, o tenía que tratar negocios o, a veces, juzgar un delito, Elsa siempre llevaba el pelo recogido y tirante con una apariencia casi perfecta. Era parte de su atuendo como reina.

Escuchó como el conde de algún reino cercano, porque Emma no estaba prestando la suficiente atención como para quedarse con el nombre, mencionó el incidente con el duque de Weselton y dejó caer un ligero reproche sobre el trato de Arendelle hacia su amigo. Emma levantó la vista esperando la reacción de Elsa que no dejó caer su máscara y de hecho contestó con una respuesta educada pero cortante en cuanto a ese tema. Para todo el mundo había mantenido su imagen de reina, pero Emma la conocía mejor y se fijó en como su mano, que no se había movido, desprendía un ligero frío producto de sus poderes por la repentina ira que había sentido. Emma movió su mano con la mayor discreción que fue capaz, colocándola encima de la suya, transmitiéndole parte de su calor para tranquilizarla. Elsa no dudó en entrelazar los dedos con los suyos antes de dirigirle una mirada de agradecimiento y volver a los asuntos del reino. Pero no soltó la mano de la otra rubia, e incluso de vez en cuando se permitió alguna leve caricia con el pulgar saltándose por completo el protocolo.

...

Era el día de su boda y Emma no recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa en toda su vida. Estaba en su puesto escuchando todos los consejos de su madre Snow. Bueno, en realidad la escuchaba hablar pero no lo que decía, estaba demasiado nerviosa y al parecer su madre también así que Snow seguía hablando sabiendo que su hija no la escuchaba pero demasiado emocionada como para callarse. David por su parte no dejaba de colocarse bien la casaca de su traje, dejando ver que a su manera también estaba nervioso.

- Papá, que vinieras con el traje de príncipe encantador vale pero ¿era necesaria también la espada? –se quejó Emma cuando su padre se giró y volvió a golpearla sin querer con la funda de la mencionada arma.

- Soy el rey y es mi ropa. Además, así si pasa algo así podré protegeros.

Emma rodó los ojos por los ánimos de su padre aunque acabó riendo. Era muy protector y aunque a veces la sacaba de sus casillas en el fondo le quería así.

- Está bien, Emma, no te preocupes. Mamá ha lanzado otro hechizo de protección sólo por si acaso y yo la he ayudado. –la tranquilizó Henry apareciendo por detrás de la cortina.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Emma gratamente sorprendida- Gracias Regina. –dijo mirando a la otra mujer.

Regina movió la mano restándole importancia.

- No ha sido nada. Por cierto, Anna me ha dado los anillos para ir preparando a Neal.

- Oh, por supuesto- respondió Snow llevando al pequeño de la mano y tras darle un último abrazo a su hija irse con Regina.

Henry también abrazó a su madre asegurándole que todo saldría bien y nada estropearía la boda antes de volver a su asiento con el resto de invitados.

- ¿Preparada? –preguntó Charming ofreciendo el brazo a su hija con su sempiterna sonrisa.

Emma asintió sonriendo muy feliz.

- Preparada.

Tras la señal la música se escuchó por toda la sala donde se encontraban todos sus amigos, familiares y el resto de invitados. Emma caminó agarrada del brazo de su padre que no podía sonreír más orgulloso al ver uno de sus sueños hecho realidad, sonrió a todos los presentes a los que vio pero en cuanto miró al frente y vio a Elsa que se acercaba a ella acompañada por su hermana Anna se le olvidó todo lo demás.

Al instante se fijó en el peinado de Elsa, algo que ya se había convertido en costumbre, y sonrió emocionada por lo que vio. No sabía si Elsa era consciente de lo que hacía o si de verdad era un lenguaje secreto que utilizaba para transmitirle lo que sentía en cada momento. Con este matrimonio no sólo se casaban dos personas que se amaban sino que además se unían dos reinos. Cierto que uno de ellos no tenía el esplendor de antes pero estaban trabajando en ello, por lo que la boda también tenía un carácter oficial. Así que, lógicamente, Emma pensó que Elsa se recogería el pelo o por lo menos se dejaría su trenza, pero no. En esta ocasión había dejado su melena suelta y había optado por recoger los primeros mechones de cada lado en una trenza y juntarlas por detrás en un intrincado moño que a pesar de parecer sencillo no dejaba de denotar una gran elegancia.

Si lo hizo a propósito o no Emma no lo supo, al menos no ese día, pero captó el mensaje de inmediato: Me caso contigo como reina de Arendelle, pero sobre todo, como Elsa.

...

Elsa y Emma despidieron a los últimos invitados de la fiesta que habían organizado para celebrar la llegada del verano y la buena cosecha de ese año y que el mal tiempo y el frío no había estropeado (los poderes de Emma eran muy útiles en algunas estaciones en Arendelle) y cogidas de la mano subieron a sus aposentos. Emma empezó a quitarse el vestido rápidamente y después el corsé.

- Nunca me acostumbraré a estas cosas. –comentó quejándose mientras se desvestía y se metía en la cama sin más abrigo que las mantas.

Elsa respondió con una ligera risa mientras se desvestía con más tranquilidad y más cuidado al colocar las prendas antes de taparse con un ligero manto.

- Siempre dices lo mismo. Sabes que no me molesta que lleves tu ropa de Storybrooke, es más, me gusta esa costumbre de vuestros vestidos que enseñan tanto. –dijo con un guiño divertido y sugerente a lo que Emma respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Es probable que lo haga la próxima vez.

Elsa empezó a deshacer su elaborada trenza como hacía cada noche antes de dormir y Emma dejó de poder pensar en otra cosa. Nunca se lo había dicho pero ese momento era uno de los preferidos de su día a día. Para todos los demás (excepto para Anna) era Elsa la reina. Sí, amable, gentil, bondadosa y justa, pero reina. Igual que ella misma era la princesa y reina consorte además de la salvadora. Pero una vez que entraban en su habitación los títulos de ambas se quedaban en la puerta y pasaban a ser Elsa y Emma simplemente.

Cuando Elsa deshizo el último cruce echó la cabeza hacia atrás sacudiéndola levemente y dejando que su pelo cayese en cascada por su espalda soltando un suspiro leve de satisfacción. Emma nunca podría ver esa imagen las suficientes veces a lo largo de su vida. Ella era la única privilegiada que podía contemplar esa escena porque era la única con la que Elsa se dejaba ver tal y cómo era sin ningún miedo, confiaba completamente en ella. Y Emma supo que consciente o no, Elsa dejaba ver mucho de lo que sentía en sus gestos. Por suerte, Emma era buena observadora y sabía darse cuenta e interpretarlos.

Cuando Elsa se levantó de la silla y dejó caer el manto a sus pies según andaba, Emma levantó las mantas para que su mujer pudiese unirse con ella en la cama y la recibió con un suave beso abrazándola por la cintura. Elsa la empujó levemente haciendo que se tumbase en la cama y se sentó encima de ella a horcajadas siguiendo el beso esta vez con más deseo.

Emma podía no haber tenido las películas de princesas Disney como referente pero ahora tenía algo mucho mejor, una mujer que la había apoyado y ayudado en cada paso del camino desde que se conocieron, que la había salvado en más de una ocasión (al igual que hizo Emma en otras ocasiones) y que le había enseñado lo principal del amor verdadero: tenía que aceptarse y quererse a sí misma tal y como era para poder dejar que alguien más la quisiera incondicionalmente.


End file.
